(She Had) Just Enough Time
by CossetteLune
Summary: The story of Marlene McKinnon. Her time at Hogwarts, her friends, how she fell in love, up until her abrupt end during the First Wizarding World. A Blackinnon fic with a hint of Jily.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

The story of Marlene McKinnon.

 **Disclaimer:** I literally own nothing.

So, shameless self promotion, follow me on Tumblr for all my Blackinnon stories. URL marlmckitten. Apparently also I am in need of explaining, this is Sirius Black fresh from home. 11 years old. Knows nothing other than what his parents have taught him. And to add to that, it is in Marlene's perspective. So please, give him a chance to grow instead of saying how much he hates his family and it is unreasonable. Don't worry guys, I do have a plan.

* * *

 **(She Had) Just Enough Time**

 _CossetteLune_

Chapter 1: Introductions

September 1st, 1971. It was the day that Marlene McKinnon had been waiting for since she was old enough to know what Hogwarts was. She loved her mom and dad, and she adored her brothers, (although they were all much older than her and she rarely saw them.) It wasn't out of a desire to leave home, it was simply because the fantasy of meeting so many new people and learning how to do all the extraordinary things that the rest of her family could do at ease was too overwhelming to not look forward to. And it was finally here. She almost forgot to say goodbye to her parents when it was time to board the train. After so many years of waiting, she was stuck in a haze of excitement and at last she was on board the Hogwarts Express. As of now, officially on her Hogwarts journey. Once her feet were in the skinny corridor, she looked around, having it dawn on her that she had no where further to go from here. She bit her lip and looked into different compartments, slightly intimidated since so many of the other kids seemed to already have made friends, or were in their later years, and settled in comfortably like it was an average experience for them. The 11 year old blonde, peaked in one compartment, where there seemed to be two kids her age, one girl adorned dark red hair, and a small boy with jet black hair and oversized clothes. She considered going in and introducing herself, but two other boys waltzed in and she lost interest. So she went on, when she was loosing hope on finding anywhere to sit for the long journey, she found one compartment that had only two girls, clearly also new, not talking very much. Marlene gladly welcomed herself inside. "Hello," she extended an arm politely, "I'm Marlene McKinnon, are you guys also first year?" She asked hopefully.

The first girl nodded, "Mary MacDonald, first year as well, it's all so thrilling isn't it!" She could barely contain herself, but Marlene felt the same way and was happy to finally have someone who could relate.

The other girl laughed as Marlene agreed enthusiastically, "Dorcas Meadowes," she said, slightly more shyly than Mary.

Marlene grinned and took a seat, assuming that the other two wouldn't mind. And very quickly they began talking about what they wanted out of Hogwarts, what houses they desired to be in, what they were most eager about from the castle, which classes they wanted to excel in, and it went on and on, creating the shortest train ride of any of their lives.

"My oldest brother was good at almost every subject," Marlene was explaining. "He was in Ravenclaw, and love studying. Then my second brother was almost very god at most things. Thank Merlin that Milo didn't follow in that path and get 13 O's, now I don't have as much to live up to."

Mary giggled at Marlene's statement. "I wouldn't be too worried about it you. It's almost impossible for a whole family to be the same at school. How were they good at every subject anyway? Did they only take easy courses?"

With a shake of her head Marlene went on, "No, they didn't. Dustan works at the Ministry now, and Derek is a Healer. Does that prove my point of how well they did?"

"Still, I think you'll be okay. Who wants to work at the Ministry anyway?" Mary added with a grin.

"How old are your brothers?" Dorcas questioned, her eyebrows pulled together as if trying to analyze her family. "Doesn't it take time to get jobs like those?"

"Yes, how old are your brothers?" Mary realized with a chuckle.

At this Marlene rolled her eyes, "I don't even get to see them very much, Dustan is 24, Derek is 23 and Milo is 20."

"So there is still hope of him finding some fancy job and leaving you behind?" Mary joked.

But before Marlene had time to reply, Dorcas pointed out the window, "I think we are almost there, we better get changed into our robes!"

Marlene quickly leapt up to find somewhere on the train for them to change and all the girls took turns until they were back in their compartment, staring out the window at the now darkened sky. They forgot all about their conversation when the giant castle came into view.

She held her breathe as they stepped off the train and looked at the castle, it was even more magnificent than she had imagined it to be, or that any of her brothers had ever told her it was. All three girls starred for a few moments before they were ushered away onto tiny little boats to go across the water and to the school. A very large, happy man welcomed them, and Marlene could tell already that she would like him, he seemed charismatic and helpful, even if perhaps a little clumsy.

But she didn't watch him for very long, her eyes wandered back to the castle in all its beauty. The darkness around it only made it look larger. Candlelight flickered through many of the rooms, and the water around them bubbled in excitement of different creatures popping up every now and then to look at the new guests of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their boat rocked back and forth with her and Mary visibly jumping up and down in their seats. Dorcas smiled, but managed to keep her composure a little better than the other two, Marlene though that it may be more out of shyness than lack of excitement. After all, who wasn't happy to be on their way to Hogwarts? Looking over at some of the other boats she saw the same dark red hair, accompanied by the sleek black haired kid and she decided that they must have been friends before coming here, they sat at such ease with one another, although they both made a few sideways glances, visibly annoyed with the two boys who went into their compartment earlier. To her right, there was a very timid looking boy, with brown hair, who was perhaps the only one who was looking with dread up at the school instead of excitement, she felt bad for him. And another boat over to her right there was a tiny boy who was shaking eagerly, his high pitched voice could be heard every now and then as he jumped whenever something hit his boat, the girls on the boat he was sharing with kept rolling their eyes, out of annoyance. She took a moment to absorb the fact that these were the people she would be spending most of her time with for the following seven years, and really hoped that they were all okay.

"What house do you think you'll get?" Mary asked Marlene, they had already discussed it and Marlene really didn't know. Two of her brothers were in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, her mom had been a Gryffindor, and her father had also belonged in Huffelpuff. "I'm not sure… Does it really matter that much though?" She questioned sincerely unsure of how important their houses were.

Mary laughed, "My parents were both Gryffindor, so hopefully I'll follow with them."

A few boats over, two boys made fun of the black haired boy who was doing nothing at all to bother them, Marlene frowned, wanting to throw something at them to get them to stop. This was suppose to be fun, one of the days you forever remember, what was the point of teasing a boy you barely even know yet? Looking to Dorcas and Mary she said, "Well, hopefully we end up together, it seems like not everyone on their way to Hogwarts is as friendly as we are."

Soon enough, their boats bumped the edge of the water. There was a loud squeak from the small boy to their right as he cautiously got out of the boat. Marlene, didn't think much about it as she got out from hers and followed in the large group up to a very serious looking woman who was apparently the Deputy Headmistress. The next bit was a blur and then the young blonde was holding her breath when the sorting started. When one of the boys who annoyed her from earlier, (Sirius Black as Professor McGonagall called), was sorted into Gryffindor she whispered to Mary, "Tough luck for you," in which Mary replied with a chortle.

The red head got Gryffindor, and she wasn't sure why, but she was happy for the girl, until there was a groan behind her from the smaller boy. She turned to look at him just as someone else pushed past to get sorted. It went on until Mary MacDonald was called up. Marlene bit her lip hopeful for the girl, and clapped loudly when she got Gryffindor.

The quiet boy, who looked reluctant to be here was named Lupin, he got Gryffindor as well.

Finally it was Marlene's turn. She walked up to the stand, shaking slightly and took a seat before she was plunged into darkness with the hat falling over her eyes. Although her brothers had warned her about it, Marlene jumped when the hat spoke to her. "I see, I see," it said, appreciatively. "A very diverse family, and no expectations for yourself? Well, you do hold some ambition, that would place you nicely in Slytherin. But I also see some fierce loyalty, a Gryffindor perhaps?" The hat hummed as if reading deeper into her brain. "I do like that I see your ability to stand up to anyone you think is doing wrong. Perhaps you would make good friends in Hufflepuff?"

Marlene felt herself think of Mary, and how excited she was for Gryffindor, and she continued to chew on her lip nervously, what if she ended up somewhere with no friends?

"That won't happen, I know what I am doing," the hat said confidently, before pausing a few moments longer. "Friendship is what you desire the most, and belonging, you like to show off a little and your family means a lot to you… I dare say we have a GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted out the last word so loudly, Marlene's ears were buzzing as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat from her head and she ran up to join Mary, sitting between her and the auburn haired girl from the train, "Marlene," she introduced herself.

"Lily Evans," she smiled as they both looked back to the stand. Next was Dorcas, who Marlene was pleased to see also got sorted into Gryffindor, and the four girls sat happily in a row.

Peter Pettigrew was the boy who kept shrieking as the boat moved around, and joined the Gryffindor table to a few people's surprise. Lily made no effort hiding her annoyance when James Potter, sat happily next to Black. And it was followed by Lily making a sad noise and watching Severus Snape walk in the opposite direction and sit with the Slytherins.

Shortly after Snape, the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore made an incredibly short speech, as he was apparently known for doing, and their plates and goblets were instantly filled with food and pumpkin juice. Marlene hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she saw the overwhelming feast in front of her. Greedily, he filled her plate and didn't say anything after eating her first helping of food, that was when she turned to Evans. "So, did you know that boy from before?" She gestured to where the Slytherins were eating, noticing that there was an older blonde girl who was throwing dirty looks over to her, but after she heard Black say something back, she realized it was him she was glaring at, not her. Briefly she wondered what that was about, but he was deep in conversation with a messy haired, James Potter, and she went on talking to Lily instead.

"Yeah, we grew up close to one another, he's my best friend, hopefully being in different houses won't change anything," she said wistfully, as if she was already afraid that it was. He looked very lonely sitting by himself. "He's not very social, I'm sure he will make friends on his own… Eventually." Lily's voice was protective over the boy.

"I'm sure he will be okay, what's up with these two?" She asked more quietly, head jerking towards the two boys across from them.

"Not sure," Lily said with a slight snarl, "They came in to our compartment on the train, insulted Sev and then took off, I can't say I like them too much so far."

As if they knew that they were being talked about the taller of the boys, with black hair looked over to Lily, "Pass the potatoes, Red," he demanded, but Lily only starred at him, unblinking. "Please?" He attempted with what he surely thought was a charming smile, but Lily didn't budge.

On her other side, the smaller boy eagerly picked it up and passed it, wishing to be helpful, or liked, Marlene wasn't sure which, "Here you go, you're Potter right?" He asked. "I really like your… erm, your…" He struggled to think of something to compliment but seemed to make a decision, "Your glasses!" He finished triumphantly, clearly happy to have thought of something. Marlene found it kind of annoying, but Potter seemed very happy for any sort of attention.

"Thank you, what was your name again? I wasn't really listening to the sorting," he said pompously.

The girls ignored him and Marlene looked into Lily's green eyes, "Let's just avoid them, how about it, Evans?" She asked with a laugh, before turning to look at Dorcas and Mary agin, "I just met them on the train, but you'll like them better," she started, before introducing everyone and the four girls chatted happily as they ate multiple helpings to their feast. By the end, they were all so sleepy that they were delighted when its as announced that the Prefects would be leading them all to their dormitories. In a sleepy haze, the girls followed, more than happy to leave the bubbling Great Hall and find where they would be residing for the next seven years of their lives.

After the Gryffindor Prefects led them to the Gryffindor dormitory, told them the password and explained to them that their stuff would be ready at the beds assigned to them, they were given a choice to either stay up in the common room for the next hour, to wind down after a full day, or go straight to bed. Marlene was tempted to follow Lily and the other girls upstairs, but decided to instead sit by the fire for a little while and look around the common room. The only other person who stayed downstairs was the Black boy. Attempting to give him a chance to redeem himself, since she hadn't actually spoken to him yet, she sat on the couch, pulling her legs up beside her and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Marlene McKinnon."

He looked up at her, "Okay."

"You're suppose to introduce yourself now," she said pointedly.

He looked her up and down in response, "You should know who I am."

Marlene huffed, pulling her hand back, she hated him, it was decided. "And why should I know, or even care who you are?"

"Because, it's me."

"I know you are arrogant and clearly for no good reason think that you are better than I am," she retorted. "And you apparently have a lot to learn about common decency."

"So do you," he scowled back to her. "First of all, you need to take better care of yourself, I can see your split ends from here. Secondly, if you really cannot figure it out, I am Sirius Black, heir to the Black family."

It finally clicked why this boy was probably so full of himself. Her family never cared much about them, and they embraced their muggle side just as much as their wizard side, but they had mentioned something about the Sacred 28. Which was 28 wizarding families who believed themselves to be better than all the others, just because of their blood status. With another huff, she crossed her arms, "My hair is fine, poodle-head," she snapped back, immediately regretting her child-like insult. But she was Marlene, and once she said something, she stuck with it.

The boy laughed at her stupidity. "I thought my family might be wrong, but I suppose they weren't. Half-bloods are much dumber than purebloods are." He stood up after making eye contact with Potter, "See you later, Split-Ends," he said before taking off towards the boys dormitory, leaving Marlene by herself and full of rage. Maybe she wanted a different house after all.

* * *

And most importantly, leave me your thoughts!

Love always,

 _CL_


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bullies

The story of Marlene McKinnon.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing.

And eleven year olds are boring to write about so let's get them older already... As a side note once again. Tumblr: marlmckitten

* * *

 **(She Had) Just Enough Time**

 _CossetteLune_

Chapter 2: Family Bullies

Not very much changed between their relationships as classes started. Lily and Marlene wasted no time growing into very close friends, until they spent almost every day together. Marlene found that she quite liked Lily's friend, Severus, as well. And the three of them got along well, as long as Lily was present. When she was there, Snape was great and smiley and happy, and Marlene always enjoyed his dry sarcasm and quick wit. But with the red-head absent a darkness always took over him, which made Marlene wonder about his life outside of Hogwarts. Something told her that it wasn't very good, and she wished that she could help somehow. Meanwhile, Dorcas and Mary were fun as well and when Marlene wasn't with Severus and Lily, she was with them instead. It was easy enough to ignore Black and Potter, who had taken in the squeaky boy now as well. Marlene could hold her own against them just fine, even when Black thought he was clever enough to try insulting her in French one day.

"La fille aux cheveux laids-" He had said across the hall, with the clear intention of going on.

But with a simple smirk, Marlene cut him off, "Bonjour tête de caniche. Je parle Français aussi." And that managed to shut him up for at least a few hours. Lily appreciated it even more than Marlene did and went on for the rest of the day asking Marlene to say different things in French. Marlene never minded showing off when she was good at something so by the end of the day she had taught Lily a very random assortment of French words that she would surely never use again.

"Can you teach me at least enough to keep Potter away as well? The two of them are driving me completely mad already, why do they think they own the school anyway? Sev always told me that purebloods think they're better than me, but what ever gave them that idea? So far I've been doing really well at everything, even though I have less practise than they do!" And it was true, Lily and picked up easily on every subject, where Marlene had struggled a little more. Luckily for her, and the two other girls, Lily was more than happy to help them out. And by the end of the first week, they were all still just excited to be at school and learn more magic. If the worst they had to endure was Potter, Black and Pettigrew, they could do it.

The second week went the same, and so did the third and forth, and soon weeks turned into months and most of the first years were much more settled. Almost everyone found some friends to make do with, mostly within their own houses, Severus and Lily being the main exception. The more timid boy who Marlene had remembered to be named Lupin slowly became friends with both Lily and with Pettigrew. Overall he got along with everyone, although didn't seem to talk a lot with any specific person, he kept his life to himself, despite many attempts at getting him to open up a little more. Even Marlene's charismatic personality had tried, but it didn't go anywhere and so she gave up very shortly afterward. If he wanted his space, she would give it to him, she was never much of one for being too pushy.

Potions became Severus' best class, but he always was most interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Whereas Lily excelled in almost all her classes, but particularly Charms. Marlene did okay in her classes, preferring Charms as well, and not loving Flying as much as she hoped she had. She had a feeling it was something to do with how Potter so easily glided around from their very first lesson. He did almost as well as Lily in most subjects, with Sirius right behind them, both boys put in minimal effort. It was infuriating to Marlene and whenever she got a particularly good grade Black would turn with a grin and make sure she noticed how much better he did than her. "It's not fair, he's had more practice," Marlene whined one afternoon as they were leaving History of Magic. "He slept through the class and did better on the pop quiz at the end than I did, how did he do that?"

But it was Severus who cut in this time, "He has probably been forced to remember trivial information for most of his life. A lot of pureblood families do those types of things. It wouldn't surprise me if they also taught him some instruments and a lot of etiquette."

"How do you know all this and I don't?" Marlene pouted, "We're both half-blood right?"

Severus nodded, "My mother told me, it was how she grew up."

It was the first time Marlene had heard any mention of his family, but when she asked further questions, he sprinted away, claiming to be late to get to the library. "He's a mysterious one, isn't he?" She asked Lily. "Maybe not to you but…. He's a little weird."

Lily laughed and agreed, there was no sense denying something that everyone else was already picking up on to be true. Lily seemed lost in thought when she finally said, "If that's true though, and they were raised that strict, I feel bad for them, don't you?"

"Potter and Black?" Marlene wrinkled up her nose immediately, "What is there to feel bad about? They've been horrible before even bothering to get to know any of us. They're nice to each other, because they have the same amount of arrogance. And tolerate Pettigrew because he does things for them, runs their errands and strokes their egos."

"I guess," Lily said, but just then they heard a commotion up ahead and Potter was practising new spell they learned on Severus. Black was sneering and cheering him on. Lily's face dropped, "I take it back."

It was Marlene who spoke up first, "You guys really have nothing better to do than pick on boys who are smaller than you?"

Sirius laughed, "Hey there, Split-Ends, care to join?"

But Marlene saw Professor McGonagall approaching from behind, so she smirked, "Join you doing what exactly, Black?"

"Reminding Snivillus here how gross he is-"

"POTTER! BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" The strict voice came from behind them and Marlene grinned. If he hadn't have spoken up, McGonagall only would have blamed Potter, so Marlene took it as her work being completed. Severus ran off and Lily chased after him. The boys lost Gryffindor some points and were both given detention. Marlene returned to her common room in a much more cheerful mood than before.

"What are you so smug about?" Mary asked her friend. She was sitting by the fireplace, homework spread out around her feet.

"I got Black into detention," she replied happily, plopping down on the couch next to Dorcas, "What are you reading?"

"Book," Dorcas replied simply, clearly too absorbed in its contents to be bothered.

Mary laughed, "She's already caught up on her homework, now she's just showing off."

"We had homework?" Marlene replied in surprise.

Dorcas rolled her eyes and took her book upstairs, while Mary and Marlene stayed up late finishing their work. They were still up when Lily returned, looking still upset about the earlier events. "I hate them!" She said loudly, frustration brewing in her voice. But she didn't say anything else, only stormed up to their dorms. Marlene felt bad for her friend, she knew that Black and Potter were getting under her skin, mostly because of their unfair hatred for Severus. It couldn't be easy seeing your best friend from childhood constant being picked on.

It wasn't until after Winter Holiday's that Marlene finally put together who the blond girl over at the Slytherin table was. Frequently she would be shooting glares over at the Gryffindor's, when she wasn't distracted with her own friends. But one afternoon she saw her standing in the hallway with a darker haired girl and Black. She paused unsure of what she was walking into until she heard the blonde say, "How can you say it is not a big deal, at least Potter is pureblood but that Pettigrew boy… Its a death wish, Sirius, don't be so stupid!"

The oldest of the three spoke next, "Leave him alone, its not his fault which house he was sorted into. And it doesn't even affect you, Cissy!"

"It affects us all, Andromeda. You think I do not notice you spending time with those Hufflepuff's? You are both working against the family name, and our parents are going to be unstoppably angry when they find out!"

The one called Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "Don't you date tell mother and father about me talking to people you know nothing about. Unless you want me to tell them how undignified you are when you're drooling all over Malfoy."

"I do no such thing!" The blonde shrieked in reply.

But Black cut in between them, "What was the point of this 'meeting' again? For you two to yell at each other, or yell at me, because if I don't have to be here, I have other things to attend to."

"Like getting yourself chopped from our family tree?" The blonde witch scowled.

But Andromeda sighed, "Narcissa is right, Sirius, be careful. We both know how much rage your mother holds, don't give her reason to lash out."

"That hardly seems fair, I have to act correctly just because mother dearest has some anger issues?"

"It is because you are a Black," Narcissa replied, Marlene noticed her posture to be very straight and she held her head high. "Both of you. We must act a certain way, and you in particular, Sirius, are boasting about your name, than you had better act like it as well."

"What makes you think I've been boasting about my name?" Sirius replied, slouched against the wall. A habit that Marlene had noticed he had picked up from James.

"You are not exactly quiet when you speak, cousin," She went on, still keeping her composure even in her anger. "But if you keep up these habits the yelling you received over break is only going to get worse." With that the blonde witch apparently decided she was done with their conversation. "Just do not forget who you are. You're too good for that Pettigrew boy, and for the rest of your house. For Potter as well, he is going to get you into trouble! Her eyes glared at Andromeda before she left down the corridor, her shoulder brushing against Marlene on her way out.

"McKinney, eavesdropping now? Is your life really that dull?" Sirius said angrily, before also sulking away.

It was only the oldest left, looking at Marlene. Her eyes were kinder than the other two, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but then sighed and walked away slowly. Marlene was standing on her own in the hallway, and after seeing a glimpse of his family she understood why he was so pompous. But with a shake of her head she thought of all the times he was caught bullying Severus. It was no excuse, and his cousins only seemed to be worried about him. If anything he should count himself lucky to have family his age, all Marlene had were brothers who wee already grown and gone.

* * *

Reviews are what authors live off of.

xo

 _CL_


End file.
